


Treat Him Right

by missingpersonslist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, blows a kiss, dont worry no abuse or anything, for the neglected part of the fandom that loves sub jesse, i see u, implied past mcreyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpersonslist/pseuds/missingpersonslist
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse are playing, but tonight comes with some unexpected twists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first published fic on here!! So sorry if its not too great or its messy.

     "Han, play with me-ah! f-fuck.."

     Jesse took a harsh slap to his ass, the sting giving him chills and drawing a shiver out of him. Goosebumps rose across his skin, at this point he couldn't handle being teased any longer. It seemed Hanzo had been prepping him for almost an hour now, and it wasn't often he got to enjoy some time with him- like _this_. He simply couldn't hide how much he was enjoying it, being at Hanzo's mercy really flipped a switch in him. Who knows how long he'd really been behind him, groping his ass, squeezing his thighs, and stretching him open with cold, lubed fingers. Despite how thrilled he was to have the handsome archer taking control, he wanted a little more and was growing quite impatient.

     "I am playing with you, cowboy. You love it." He felt teeth nipping at his ear, his face grew hot.

     "Y'know what I mean babe.. stop teasin' me." Jesse was yanked back by a collar and felt a warm breath upon his ear.

     "If you want something, you're going to have to ask nicely." He whimpered at that, embarrassed but so invested he'd do whatever Hanzo asked of him just to finally get his cock.

     "Please Sir, please.." his voice was full of desire, although somewhat soft spoken. He'd never really been a shy one and had a hard time figuring out why he was hesitant now. Jesse knew what he wanted, so what was it? Did Hanzo intimidate him like this?

     "Speak up, be direct." Rough calloused hands dug into Jesse's hair, pulling him back once again.

     "I can't do anything for you if I don't know what you want."

     Jesse bit his lip, and leaned back towards Hanzo, grumbling, "you know damn well what I want, honey."

     "Behave." Hanzo spanked him again, and he was gasping and hissing at the sting. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Hanzo's swats had been getting rougher, but he loved the stinging result. His ass almost felt numb and it made his thighs tremble. Jesse felt his cock twitch, growing harder from the voice over his ear.

     "Yessir-- I, please, please fuck me. Y'got me so desperate I just want yer damn cock inside of me. " Jesse stuttered and shook, whining when Hanzo used his thumb to put pressure on his perineum and tease his balls.

     "Good boy, Jesse." He melted at that. Hanzos voice was so smooth and wonderful, comforting and exciting all in one. Jesse really couldn't specify how it felt, just that he knew it was damn good. He heard the pop of a cap opening, assuming Hanzo was coating himself with lube. He'd probably put most of the bottle in his ass by now. Better he used more than less.

     " _Relax,_ be good for me." Hanzo slowly pressed in, enjoying how Jesse felt around him. He hummed contently to himself when he was fully inside. Hanzo began to thrust slowly, giving Jesse time to adjust. It was play, and things got rough, but Hanzo didn't want him to be uncomfortable. He gripped his hip and dug in his nails to Jesse's soft sides, tugging his hair a bit too. He quickened his pace.

     "F-fuck, Daddy _please_ -" Hanzo stopped, and Jesse turned his head to see what he was up to. He was... flushed? The archer was looking to the side, avoiding eye contact.

     "Han I'm sorry If I made you uncomfortable I just, I had a dom who really liked it and it became a habit, I know it wasn't somethin' we agreed too-"

     "No. It's fine. I... enjoy it. Its just unusual, coming from your slut mouth." He was glad it wasn't a big deal, but even more grateful for how quickly he had brought back the atmosphere and continued his pace. "Did your old daddy give you cock like this? I hope he treated you nice, hm? Was he as generous as I am?" He sunk his teeth into Jesse's neck, making him moan and croon his response. "N-No, I, Han- you're perfect, absolutely- ah, hell. You take good care a' me always." Hanzo hummed and licked up his neck, occasionally nipping at his ears. He ran his hand down Jesse's soft thighs, squeezing and trailing his fingers through the coarse hair spread across them. "Jesse, you're so warm." Jesse snickered, Hanzo was starting to hit his prostate and his hands were tickling him.

     "Hah, c'mon Daddy- go faster." He felt his cock dripping pre onto his leg and into the sheets. Upon realization of the mess he was making, he figured it didn't matter how messy he got now. Jesse arched his back, fists clenching the sheets beneath him.

     "Patience, cowboy. I'll milk you for all your pretty ass is worth." Hanzo slapped his ass harshly again, making Jesse jump. He started to twitch a bit at the stimulation he was receiving. Jesse briefly moaned, bringing his hand up to his mouth to smother out his sounds. "Hmm.... I love hearing you. Don't be shy now." Jesse started to feel so warm, his ass heated from the abuse of Hanzo's hand, his face flushed, and something inside him grew warmer as Hanzo's cock continued to put pressure on his prostate. Jesse squirmed under him, desperate for more to push him over the edge.

     "Daddy keep goin' please I think I'm real close-" Hanzo took a hand off his hip and started to jerk Jesse off, pumping him at a set pace. The cowboy bucked his hips in response, an attempt for more.

     Hanzo whispered over his shoulder, into his red ear. "I love it when you become a fucking mess for me. You're such a needy, noisy cockslut and I love watching you just fall apart beneath me. Cum, cowboy." Jesse broke down and became a talkative mess. He knew he'd cum any second now but he let his mouth run.

     "Fuck, Han- y'can't do that to me. Yer too good- too good to me Keep goin', please oh _please_ -" Jesse slurred his words, lost in pleasure. He grunted and growled, quickly becoming the mess Hanzo admired. His fists, already balled up in the sheets, clenched the fabric tighter. Warmth rushed over him, centered in his abdomen. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure of his orgasm envelope him. Jesse panted, gasping as Hanzo continued his pace. He came down his leg, spattering cum onto the sheets, and more ended up on Hanzo's thick fingers. He brought his hand up to Jesse's mouth to have it licked clean.

    "You must taste good, hm? Considering how you lap your own cum up so quickly. You clean up nicely. Good boy Jesse." He roughly squeezed his ass, trailing hands down to the outside of his thighs. Damn Hanzo, making him whine like a bitch in heat. He could hardly handle when he touched him like that. He knew Hanzo must be close, and he wanted to feel Hanzo cum inside him. Jesse had reveled in the idea of Hanzo's warm cum leaking out of him, down his balls and his soft thighs. He gripped the archers wrist and pleaded to him over his shoulder.

     "C'mon daddy, fill me up. Make me yours. Make me your fucking mess!" Blunt nails dug into his hips, and hardly a moment later, Hanzo came inside him. He was so overwhelmed. Everything felt so good. It was absolutely perfect, but he gasped when Hanzo pulled out and he felt something else at his entrance. He flushed a cherry red upon realization that that was indeed Hanzo's tongue. Hanzo hadn't usually been the one eating ass in the bedroom, so this was quite the twist for tonight. Jesse hummed, relaxing as Hanzo licked up his cum that leaked from Jesse's hole. After a few minutes, Hanzo pulled away and came up to hug Jesse, pressing kisses into his neck. He removed the collar, peppering gentle smooches to the skin that the collar covered specifically. Jesse felt high, like nothing could go wrong in this moment. It was exhilarating. He laughed as the kisses Hanzo gave gently tickled him.

"I love you, Jesse. Never forget that." Jesse was giggling stupidly at this point.

"I love you too, ass-breath."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If I write the second chapter it'll be aftercare.


End file.
